A process control system normally comprises a number of process control objects involved in the control of the process.
In process control systems there are furthermore maintenance engineers that are most of the time working on the process floor close to these process control objects, which is typically far away from control rooms with work stations and other computers from which the system is monitored. The maintenance engineers make sure the process runs as smooth as possible by both preventive and direct maintenance. They are furthermore nowadays provided with wireless terminals for assisting them with various tasks in relation to the process control system.
Plant maintenance engineers working in the process industry maintain the production by performing scheduled maintenance work for equipment and repairing equipment that is broken. When maintenance engineers initiate work according to a work order for a process control object, they will often work with the specific object for several days before the maintenance or repairs are complete. During this maintenance interval the plant maintenance engineers often need to access properties for the devices they are working with (for example, real time data, faceplates, and trends). It is therefore of interest that data about the process control object is provided to the maintenance engineer in an organized way, such as via items such as bookmarks in order to give the engineer quick access to the properties of the process control object during maintenance.
There are however some problems with such items on wireless terminals. Large amounts of stored items can be a problem because of the limited screen size. It can be difficult to find information if there is too much to choose from. Users furthermore have to manually remove old unwanted items.
The present invention addresses one or more of the above-mentioned issues.